Quote
This character belongs to Moonlight (talk) , please do not use her without my permission. Appearance Quote is a female NightWing. She has light gray eyes and dark gray scales. The silver scales on her body make little swirls on her wing membranes and on the right side of her face. She also has a huge spiral that goes around her eye. Quote is very slim and has a pair of thick, black glasses that she wears when she reads. Quote has a belt that matches the colour of her scales and blends in with the pattern of her scales. Personality Quote can seem very rigid when you first see her but in reality is quite the opposite. She actually changes quite a lot and changes her opinions and thoughts a lot. She can also seem stuck up, but she really is the opposite. She always sees herself as average even if she's above average. As you can tell by her name, she loves reading quotes and has a book full of quotes that she wrote down. She absolutely loves hearing things that other people have said, but she loves inspirational quotes the best. Those are the ones that tell you to be strong, or be happy, to not give up, to make mistakes, and to be brave. Quote also has her own head filled with things that she's thought about saying but never actually had the chance to say. Quote loves reading and instead of talking to people she will usually sit down with a scroll and read on into the night. She doesn't like talking to people very much and finds that interacting with others is very tiring and a challenge for her. After talking to other people she has to take a few minutes to herself and just sit down. If people try to talk to her during that time she usually gets very irritated and might just try to gouge their eyeballs out if they don't stop talking to her. On other occasions when she doesn't have enough energy to be irritated, she will just shut you out and will reply with "That's nice." no matter what you say to her. She is always trying to cheer her friends up if they're blue, usually telling them quotes or her own words of wisdom to cheer them up. Sometimes she will point out her own flaws to her friends just to cheer them up and make them feel better about themselves. Pointing out her own flaws have made her realize that she is far from perfect and would think of herself as no more than imperfect. She resents being called perfect, unless they say that everybody is perfect. She sees the world as everybody is far from just perfect, she says that everyone has their own definition of the word perfect, and we all fit our own description. Quote is a warrior, she's always been one to fight back when life (or dragons) decide to pick a fight with her. Quote hangs out with people for how they make her feel. Quote is very passionate about singing and is said to have a beautiful voice. She is also a good actress and loves to work on lines and be on stage. The stage is her home and it's where she belongs. She would never be happy anywhere but the stage. But she can also be very scared of performing depending on how big an audience is. Quote writes her own song lyrics. She believes that if you write your own lyrics instead of somebody writing them for you, it has more meaning to the song. And it's like putting a piece of your thoughts or adventures into the music. Quote can be very paranoid sometimes and usually carries around a pair of scissors that she keeps hidden on a belt that matches the colour of her scales and the scales pattern. Quote used to be very close to her family, but those ties have been broken ever since she found her love of singing. Her family doesn't act the same around her even though they know that she loves them. Quote works very hard but the more she works, the more she forgets about her family, wherever they are. Quote also always some type of enemy out to get her for something she did, so she tries to protect them somehow but it's not enough. Every time an enemy strikes she loses a family member that she either never knew existed or was very close to her to random violence. Quote also likes to keep at least one family member close to her so that they don't get hurt. And even when someone in her family is targeted, not because of Quote but because of something else, they never tell Quote so she often feels that she has failed them somehow. History Quote has been an orphan for all her life as far as she knows. She grew up in an orphanage with a bunch of other dragonets her age. She never had friends in this orphanage and often spent time alone, in a corner, reading a scroll and blocking out everybody whenever she could. Singing, sometimes felt like a safe haven for her, it would make her happy, turn cloudy days to sunny days, scare away the monsters, shine light on the darkness of her world, and just make her feel better. The other orphans thought she was a terrible singer and should just stop, but that didn't stop her. At school Quote was actually quite popular and wasn't really supported with singing by her friends, but her music teacher helped her out a lot. Especially with her career and practicing. She got Quote where she is today. Quote will always thank her until her career ends. She has had a lot of ups and downs in her life that made her who she is today. Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Content (MoonlightTheNightwingYOLO) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Performer)